


Hisoka x Illumi

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i dont know its just porn
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140
Collections: Anonymous





	Hisoka x Illumi

Illumi and Hisoka were on the hotel bed, their lips connected, harsh and forceful, full of passion and desire. Hisoka groaned into the kiss when Illumi’s tongue dragged across the seam of their joined lips, asking for entrance that Hisoka gladly gave. 

Illumi grabbed onto Hisoka’s hips to pull them towards himself. Illumi moved one of his long legs between Hisoka's, dragging his knee across the heat of his crotch. Hisoka whimpered cutely, but then Illumi stopped and broke the kiss. "Strip.” Illumi commanded, taking his own shirt off.

Hisoka slowly undresses his body; putting a show on for Illumi. Who for lack of a better term was wearing a mask of nonchalance, as though Hisoka’s delicately pale skin wasn’t slowly being shown to him like the unwrapping of a present. Once Hisoka was fully undressed Illumi saw something that brought a smirk to his lips; Hisoka’s cock twitched at a half mast, a touch smaller than Illumi's.

Illumi grabbed the lube from inside the nightstand and put some on his fingers, before grabbing Hisoka's ass in one hand and squeezed the sensitive flesh. He dug his fingernails in, coaxing a quiet moan from Hisoka. He used his other hand to put his fingers deep inside of Hisoka's ass, scissoring them, stretching out the muscle.

“M-more, please, Illumi~" Hisoka moaned as Illumi fingered him. Once he thought Hisoka was stretched out enough, he reached for the lube and lubed up his cock then pushed it into Hisoka and started thrusting into him. "F-fuck, ah!~ harder~" Hisoka moaned sweetly.

He grabbed Hisoka's hip, his nails digging into him, and started slamming into the clown. Hisoka whined, unable to form words in his state. Hisoka was practically panting, gripping the bedsheets, shuddering as he came while Illumi was still fucking him before cumming in him. Illumi pulled out of Hisoka, who collapsed on the bed, tired from Illumi fucking him so hard. 

"I love you, Illumi." "I know. I love you too, Hisoka" Then Illumi pulled the blanket over them and they cuddled as Illumi started running his fingers through Hisoka's hair, until they fell asleep.


End file.
